


Decathlon Team vs Flash Thompson's Agenda (of Peter Parker)

by Mystiction



Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abe Brown Is a Good Bro, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Freeform, Bully Flash Thompson, Decathlon Team is a Good Bro, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentioned Ben Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Stark internship, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: The Decathlon Team did not like Flash bullying Peter. Today, They decided to take care of it by letting Flash know what they think.ORThere are so many fics in which the all-powerful Tony Stark swoops in and saves Peter. I decided to change the saviour(s).
Relationships: Abe Brown & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Cindy Moon & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Roger Harrington & Peter Parker, Sally Avril & Cindy Moon
Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Decathlon Team vs Flash Thompson's Agenda (of Peter Parker)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Spider-Man fic, so I may have gotten the characters wrong. Feel free to tell me so. Kudos and comments are loved, and constructive criticism appreciated. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> PS. Did you get the reference in the title?
> 
> PPS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)
> 
> PPPS. (EDIT) THIS IS CRAZY!! I cannot believe this fic got more than 30 kudos and more than 500 hits!! I did not expect the support you all have given me, so thank you so much!!

"Peter!" Mr. Harrington said. "What is the Iron Man suit made of?" and then he said, "Not Iron, of course!" And then laughed at his own joke (a little embarrassed).

"Titanium alloy." Peter's immediate answer was.

"That is correct. How did you know that?" Mr. Harrington said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh! Mr. Stark told me, uh, last Friday." 

" _That_ is incorrect." Flash piped up from the corner of the room.

"No, it isn't!" Ned said, standing up for his best friend. "Peter has an internship with Tony Stark, and he is s-"

Peter nudged Ned, knowing what he was going to say. Ned made an apologetic expression and made a quick save by saying "smarter".

Peter knew better than to start a fight with Flash, so he tried to tell Ned to leave it. Ned reluctantly sat down, but then Abe Brown's voice came from the back.

"Peter is smarter than you will ever be, and you're just "popular" because you bully my friends."

"Oh please, Abe. The only reason anyone tolerates Parker's lies is because his uncle died," Flash said.

That was the last straw for Peter. His breath hitched and he walked out of the room, with Mr. Harrington behind, sending him kind words.

***

MJ was mostly quiet throughout the argument but that was too much. But she didn't need to raise her voice. She just glared daggers at him and that shut him up until Ned stood up again and said- "Peter is caring and way more intelligent than you can ever be. He has a Stark Internship, and it is very much real."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll believe him even if he says he's Spider-Man." Flash shot back.

Sally Avril watched every day as Flash bullied Peter, but she wouldn't just stay quiet today.

"All the people who follow you around while you bully your classmates aren't really your friends. At least Peter has people who actually care for him. And that's just because he is a good person."

Cindy also had many thoughts about Flash bullying Peter. And she voiced them today. 

Soon enough, Flash ran out of comebacks and looked down in shame as it dawned on him what he had been doing. He still didn't believe Park- Peter's internship, but he would try not to voice those opinions like that. 

Just then, Peter and Mr. Harrington walked back into the room and the teacher told Flash to apologize.

"Sorry, man."

"It's good, Flash," Peter said, smiling.

The silence broke when Mr. Harrington cheerily said- 

"Oh! I almost forgot. We are going on a field trip to the Stark Tower on Friday! Get these forms signed everyone! I'm so excited!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if I should write the field trip part or not. 
> 
> Prompts are also open! What do you want to see in my new Spider-Man fic?


End file.
